


Snow and Lumber

by juvio



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Coming Out, Cum Eating, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Lumberjack AU, Lumberjack!Rhett, M/M, Major Character Injury, Praise Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvio/pseuds/juvio
Summary: When Link gets injured on a holiday trip, he didn't know his savior would be a hot lumberjack living out in the middle of the woods.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Snow and Lumber

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first rhink fic and it's probably bad so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Link’s luck seemed to turn for the better this year.

He wasn’t fond of the holiday season in recent years, due to the overwhelming pressure and the bombardment of questions from family members he hasn’t seen in a while. They always needed to know what he was up to; how the film business was treating him, or if he had settled down with a wife and maybe had some grandkids. 

“ _Have you ever thought about working for bigger productions like in Hollywood?” His grandmother asked him. “You know I heard my coworker Robert’s daughter isn’t seeing anyone, want me to hook you up with her?” His own father taps him in the side with his elbow, giving him a wink._ Link shudders just from thinking about it. He kept his personal life a secret just to avoid conversations like that, but it never stopped his family from talking about him.

  
  


That was the reason for this trip; to take a breather. The holidays haven’t started yet but he felt the stress creep up on him as he booked his flight to his parent’s house. He made the conscious idea to plan a small vacation to the snowy mountains before diving head first into the traditional Neal family Christmas get together. Which brings him back to reality, sitting across from his luggage in his hotel room. The room gave off a snowed in cabin feel complete with walls akin to old earthy logs of wood and a personal fireplace. Fuzzy rugs and blankets adorned the floor and chair by the fireplace, along with the king sized bed. It’s nicer than his childhood room he’d admit.

Link slid himself off the bed. From the window he could see the sun setting behind one of the many mountains that painted the scenery of the resort. If he wanted to get some skiing in today he needed to leave now. He grabbed the rented ski gear and headed out. 

  
  


The lobby of the resort had an almost elegant class to it. There were dozens of dark wooden tables that were lined with chair for the guests to sit and mingle, surrounding them were brick walls with fireplaces built into them and logs collected on the side to throw in them when the fire died. Above them hung several beautiful brass chandeliers giving off the warmest glow to set the mood. One of the walls was converted into one giant window, showing off the view of the mountains with the snow-covered forest in between. In the middle stood the tallest Christmas tree he’s ever seen decorated with beautiful gold and red baubles, a shimmering gold garland wrapping around it. The lights danced in a swirling motion towards the star on top. Seeing the families gather around the tree together made Link a bit homesick though despite the purpose of this trip. “This is only a small temporary trip, some place to destress at. I’ll be with my family again soon _,”_ Link told himself.

  
  


The outside of the resort is just as, if not more beautiful, than the inside. The walls made up of dark red brick with the rooftops perfectly covered in snow. It had a more modern look on the outside he’ll give it that. Christmas lights hung all across the front entrance dancing in the same pattern as the tree’s inside. What’s most breathtaking is the scenery; the resort was surrounded by a forest of pine trees just as tall as the building itself, and behind it were massive snowy mountains towering over everything else. The ski lifts also donned multi-colored lights for the festivities with weird gooey-feeling santa stickers on the windows. The view was gorgeous the higher Link got. It rendered him speechless by the time he reached the top of the hill. The instructor there gave him a few pointers about putting on his gear and what to do as he’s going down.

  
  


Link takes baby steps towards the edge of the hill. The nerves showed how long it’s been since the last time he skied. He kept the instructors words close in his mind as he took that first push and felt momentum take him. The crisp cold air felt like needles on his cheeks.

He didn’t dare move from his standing position right away as his nerves fought to stay in control. The more he got used to the coarse snow the more his nerves took a backseat, gaining more confidence to swerve and move in a slithering motion. A smile planted itself on his face. He was having a blast, the adrenaline of the speed fueling him. He felt like a speed demon, nothing couldn’t stop him at this point. A minor bump in the snow grazed under one of his skis causing him to lose his control. 

  
  


Panic started to set in. Link swerved all the way over to his right away from the resort and into the neighboring forest. The forest wasn’t dense enough and he was able to steer clear of the trees. He finally got enough clearing to make an effort to start turning his legs in order to slow himself down, but he noticed a second denser forest developing in the distance and knew he didn’t have time to stop. He braced himself for impact, the first tree he knocked into instantly sending him tumbling violently through the trees until an abnormally large tree stopped him.

  
  


Link’s brain was scrambled like an egg tumbling down a flight of stairs. A burning hot pain brought him back, the source being his left foot. He experimentally tried to move it but was met with the same pain but more intense than the last time. He broke his ankle, and was stuck in the middle of nowhere. Fantastic. Link stood laying down. He reached into his coat’s zipper pocket for his phone, thankfully it survived the crash, and check for a signal. Nothing. Not like he expected it to anyway. The adrenaline rush started to fade which made the pain in his ankle much more prominent. He had zero energy to move right now even if he tried, but if he didn’t do something soon he would freeze to death.

  
  


“Hello? Is anyone around?! Help!” He tried to call for help. “Please help!” He called out again, louder. Nothing. 

  
  


Several more attempts were made before his dry throat started to interfere. The best thing he can do now is stay warm until he can properly move again. He pulled his coat sleeves forward in order to tuck his arms inside the coat and against his body. It helped a little bit. He closed his eyes, concentrating on staying warm.

  
  


It isn’t until an hour goes by before Link starts to hear noises around him. He listened in carefully. _Thwack thwack_ . It had something to do with wood, maybe something hitting a tree? _Thwack Thwack_. Then the sound of something heavy landing on the ground. The next noises were more concerning to him. Snow crunching that grew in volume every few seconds. Someone, or something, was heading his direction. The hope in him suppressed with the fact that he didn’t think of animals being around, and he was practically a free meal for them. Checking his surroundings for anything to defend himself, the only closest object is a decently sturdy stick. The footsteps sounded so close from all directions that it confused the young man.

  
  


“Don’t get any closer! I- uh- I have a weapon!” Link waved the stick around frantically. 

  
  


“I ain’t a mountain lion if that’s what you’re thinking.”

  
  


Link stopped his movements as he heard the voice round the massive tree. Stood there was a man who could of been twins with the tree he leaned on. He was _tall_. Over 6ft for sure, which said something since that’s Link’s height. The man wore a brown coat lined with thick fur on the inside, a red and black plaid button up underneath that, jeans that looked too dirty for their own good, and work boots that were caked in snow. An axe sat comfortably in his hand but Link didn’t notice it, distracted by the man’s facial features. This man had features like a viking, an overgrown beard that could touch his chest if he tilts his head down, and long dirty blond curls that Link can almost imagine running his fingers through and gripping tight with no issue.

  
  


He’s the most beautiful creature Link ever saw in his life. If this guy killed him now he would do nothing but thank him.

  
  


Link blinked only to find the man down on his knees, now closer to him. He didn’t realize the guy tried asking him a question.

  
  


“I’m sorry what was that?” Link asked as calm as possible. He can’t help but still be nervous.

  
  


“I asked if you were okay. People aren’t out here like this normally unless they’re askin’ for a death wish,” The tall man added some humor to lighten up the mood, sensing the younger man’s hesitation.

  
  


Link shook his head. “I was skiing at the resort when I lost control. I hit this tree and I- I think I broke my ankle.” He pointed to his left foot.

  
  


“If you don’t mind, let me help you out,” The man gave Link a sincere look. Link only nodded in response. 

  
  


The lumberjack, or at least that’s what Link assumed he was given his clothing, started with the skis on Link’s feet. He constantly checked up on Link as he took the left one off. hearing the younger man wince with every movement until it came off. He gave Link’s ankle a few gentle pushes to figure out the extent of the damage. 

  
  


“Can you move your foot at all?”

  
  


“Yeah, but it hurts too much,” Link demonstrated it, with a small circular motion to his foot, only to shout out in pain. The lumberjack held his foot firmly.

  
  


“Luckily for you it looks like a sprain, but you can’t stay out here like that. Here let me help.” Without warning, the lumberjack effortlessly picked Link up bridal style so he didn’t put pressure on that foot. The younger man yelped from the action but didn’t try to oppose it. His heart raced with the gesture but he tried to calm himself from it. The lumberjack headed past the massive tree and through the forest itself.

  
  


“The name’s Rhett by the way. I should have introduced myself before doing this,” His face flushed from the thought.

  
  


“Oh- um- it’s alright. I’m Link. Nice to meet you.” Link awkwardly smiled.

  
  


“Likewise, Link.” Rhett returned the smile. Hearing his name roll off the man’s lips made Link shiver. He liked how it sounded with his deep voice.

  
  


The two men were quiet the rest of the journey, especially Link. He didn’t know what Rhett’s intentions are. They could be harmless, but finding someone wounded in the middle of nowhere would be the perfect opportunity for anyone to take advantage of them or worse. Link shouldn’t think of these things about someone who was willing to help him with his injury, and he seemed nice enough so far. He’d just have to be careful.

  
  


“Okay, here we are,” Rhett spoke out.

  
  


Link snapped out of his thoughts only to be stunned by what he sees. A huge cabin made of dark wood sat in the middle of a clearing surrounded by forest with a blanket of pure white snow covering the ground. The window above the first roof suggested the cabin was around two stories high at least. There was a small set of stairs leading up to the front porch, the lights inside glowing a warm orange color compared to the now darkened sky.

A tower of unchopped logs sat on the side of the cabin next to a chopping block. Above the door was a neatly mounted bull’s skull. Now that’s a cabin if Link has ever seen one.

  
  


Rhett wasted no time bringing Link inside the cabin to shelter him from the cold. The interior blew Link away. The warmth from the fireplace immediately sank all the way into the younger man’s core, warming him almost instantly. It complimented the rustic feel, from the furniture accented with a wood finish to the beautiful kitchen just feet away from the living room separated by an island made of tiled stone. Near it was the door to the guest bedroom, which Rhett headed to. As they passed by Link saw a set of stairs that led to a loft area. He guessed that’s where Rhett slept. This place felt more traditional and cozy than the resort ever did.

  
  


Rhett laid Link down onto the guest bedroom being extra careful with Link’s injured foot. He grabbed the excess pillows laying around and placed them under Link’s foot. Rhett departed from the room for a short time, leaving Link to himself. He came back with an ice pack, bandaging, and some bottle of pills which Link hoped were just painkillers. Rhett began carefully wrapping Link’s foot with the bandaging to limit the movement hoping that it’ll help the healing process. He placed the ice pack on next, causing Link to jump from the sudden sensation. Seeing the rugged man tending to him in such a tender manner was striking to Link and he felt his heart race again. 

  
  


“That should be good enough, just keep it elevated and iced for now. If you need to take these,” Rhett handed him the painkillers and a bottle of water, “Uh- I hope you’re okay with all this.” Rhett couldn’t help but feel weird for quickly taking a stranger into his place, even if they were as cute as this one.

  
  


Link shook his head, “You saved me from freezing out there, I owe you one.” 

  
  


Rhett huffed out a laugh, “You don’t owe me nothin’”

  
  


“Seriously man, it’s the least I can do for you helping me.”

  
  


Rhett raised an eyebrow. He’ll keep that in mind then.

  
  


“We’ll talk more about that later, for now get some rest. I’ll check up on you in the morning.” Rhett made his way out the guest room door, turning off the lights and closing the door as he left. 

  
  


Link stared at the door for a short while before deciding on taking the painkillers. The ice pack helped numb the pain but he knew that he needed something stronger if he wanted to get some rest. He could hear the faint sound of another door opening and closing above him before feeling the heaviness of sleep take over him.

***

***

***

_Bzzzt Bzzzt. Bzzzt Bzzzt._

  
  


Link slowly stirred awake, the faint vibrating causing that. For a moment he didn’t realize where he was until the low throbbing of his foot reminded him. He’s still in Rhett’s, an absolute stranger’s, cabin with a sprained ankle and isn’t able to walk well.

  
  


_Bzzzt Bzzzt._

  
  


The vibrating finally grabbed Link’s attention and he reached into his pocket. His phone rang with a familiar name on the screen, “Mom”. Fear immediately set in. What should he say about his situation? Tell her and risk more family discourse? He hesitantly answered.

  
  


“Hey Ma… yeah I’m doin’ fine.” Link glanced over when he heard the bedroom door open.

  
  


Rhett walked in with a bed tray topped with what looked like a feast of breakfast items; pancakes, toast with butter, a small bowl of fruit and some coffee. He stood quiet when he noticed Link on the phone. He placed the bed tray over the younger man’s legs as he talked. The way Link talked to his parents seemed reluctant, almost distant, and it made Rhett question.

  
  


“I’ll head out there in a few weeks, I- I just have to finish packing my suitcases. Work got in the way of all that, yeah… okay, I love you too Ma. Bye.” Link hung up and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. Rhett just gave him a look he couldn’t pinpoint.

  
  


“What?” Link returned the look.

  
  


“Your folks don’t know you’re out here, do they?” Rhett spoke calmly. It sounded more like a statement than a question, so Link didn’t try to lie his way out of this.

  
  


“No…” Link said.

  
  


“Why not? If they know you’re here they can visit you at the resort.”

  
  


“I came alone on this trip,” Link sighed, “I took this trip to get away from them, ya know, before I get to them.” Link glanced over to see Rhett’s confused face. He should’ve worded that better. “I just needed to relieve some stress before visiting my family again. Don’t get me wrong I love them a whole lot, but the way they speak to me or the way they try to change aspects of my life without my input… it puts so much pressure on me.” His face dropped. 

  
  


“Plus if they knew I sprained my ankle and was bunking with a stranger in their cabin practically away from civilization, they would absolutely freak out,” Link added. Rhett sympathized with the younger man, he knew all too well what it’s like to deal with hectic family members, especially during the holidays. He laid a comforting hand on Link’s leg.

  
  


“I get it man, I really do, but they deserve to know what happened to you. Showing up at their place injured is just gonna stir up more drama,” Link’s expression hardly changed, so Rhett just sighed. “I’m just offering advice. It’s your family, your decision.” 

  
  


Link glanced back up at Rhett, and gave him a small nod. Rhett’s right, he knew that, but waiting until he’s with his family in person to tell him all this might be the better option. With that conversation over, Rhett reached for a grape that sat in the fruit bowl.

  
  


“The food’s probably cold by now, but I brought you breakfast in bed. Hope you don’t mind me pickin’ at it.” He laughed. 

  
  


“Have you seen what’s on those plates? That’s a lot of food Rhett!” Link laughed along with the taller man. He took an experimental taste of the pancakes, the taste much better than any pancakes he usually ate and were surprisingly still warm. He dove right in to eating making sure to leave Rhett a fair amount. Rhett helped himself to whatever Link left behind, the two of them eating in a comfortable silence.

  
  


***

***

***

After breakfast, Rhett headed outside to his small shed, now hidden by the snow, behind his cabin. Seeing Link laying in bed the way he is, fidgeting around like a hamster in a cage, reminded him of something that could help him. At least have him walking around instead of going insane. Opening the doors, he pushed past the junk he brought from his old place before he moved and several wood logs that didn’t fit in storage to find what he was looking for. Leaning against the wall were two stained wooden crutches with foam padding at the top and handle. He made them himself when he sustained a nasty sprain like Link did, keeping them here in case he had another accident. 

  
  


He only grabbed one of them, Link probably didn’t need them both, locked up his shed once more before going back into the cabin. He knocked on the door to grab Link’s attention. The younger man looked away from his phone only to see Rhett holding a large wooden crutch.

  
  


“Is that a crutch?” Link squinted.

  
  


“Yeah, I made it myself.” Rhett smiled proudly.

  
  


“You _made_ that?”

  
  


“Yep! Here try it.” Rhett handed the crutch to Link.

  
  


Link slowly moved himself to the side of the bed and into a sitting position. Hooking the crutch under his left arm, he started sliding off the bed putting pressure on his good foot and the crutch. He wobbled a bit at first which caused Rhett to reach out to Link’s arm to steady him. The sudden touch sent a jolt down his arm into his chest. 

  
  


“I- I think I’m good,” Link reassured Rhett. He tested himself with a few steps, Rhett moving out to the living room which he followed closely behind. Once he got his footing he practically zoomed across the cabin. It felt good getting up from that bed to stretch his muscles. Rhett smiled seeing Link more comfortable with his current situation.

  
  


“Hey, even though you have movement now you should take it easy. Why don’t you watch TV or somethin’ while I get my chores done.” Rhett moved away to put on his jacket and work boots by the front door. He heard an audible huff from behind him.

  
  


“I wanna help!” Link called out.

  
  


“You’re injured, plus I’ll be working out in the snow.”

  
  


“Well then can I at least watch?” Link pouted. Rhett gave up. He knew he couldn’t restrain the man, not after giving him the crutch at least, he just hopes Link can stay out of trouble. 

  
***

***

***

The two men headed out towards the side of the cabin. The wood logs stacked neatly in the snow needed to be chopped into firewood, so Link stood off to the side while Rhett grabbed his axe and the first wood log. He positioned it on the block, his axe placed gently on top. He carefully lined up his axe as he lifted it, bringing it down with a satisfying snap.

The wood split cleanly in two not a single splinter out of place. Link paid close attention to Rhett’s body as he continued to chop. Link could tell Rhett had been doing this for a long time from the technique. The way his back arches on the upswing, his biceps bulging showing off their muscles as the axe hits the wood. Just the pure masculinity in it all made Link’s head spin. How he wanted those same arms wrapped around him, holding him tight enough to leave marks to remind him who did it to him. Those strong hands moving down his body, lower and lower until he felt them on his-

  
  


“Link? You still with me?” Rhett broke him out of his thoughts.

  
  


“Huh? Oh- Oh yeah I’m here,” Link stuttered. He hoped Rhett didn’t notice the beginning of a tent being pitched at the front of his pants.

  
  


“I asked what you do for a living. You don’t have to answer, I was just curious.” 

  
  


“No- It’s okay. I work in the film industry, like doing camera work for smaller films. It would be nice to work on my own projects one day but it’s a start,” Link rubbed the back of his neck. Rhett gave him a surprised look.

  
  


“Get out, so did I! I used to work in a film studio shortly after finishing college. I miss it a lot,” Rhett felt some excitement finding someone who shared a similar dream of his. Link joined him in his excitement. They talked about working behind a camera, the joy of watching ideas come to life from paper to the big screen. Seeing Rhett so happy gave Link a warm feeling in his chest, a feeling he hadn't felt for someone in a long time. He liked feeling it. He wanted more of it. In the back of his mind, he hoped Rhett felt it too. Something bugged Link though.

  
  


“If you missed it so much, why’d you become a lumberjack? Wouldn’t you want to go back into it?” The air shifted in the cold. Rhett’s face slowly fell and Link figured he said something wrong. 

  
  


“I would love to go back but…” Rhett hesitate speaking more. Link expected that the conversation was over with the long silence, but the taller man continued. “My family lives near my old job and uh.. I- just can’t be around them anymore.” Link’s confused face told Rhett he needed to elaborate on what he meant.

  
  


“My family practically disowned me.” 

Link couldn’t comprehend that sentence. Disowned him? Why? Rhett continued before he could question him. He told him about his junior year of college, traveling up to his family’s house during spring break for a visit and with some important news. With the whole family gathered in the living room, he told them.

  
  


_“I- uh… I’m gay.”_

  
  


It was silent in the household. Rhett stood there like a nervous kid at a school play. Finally a response from his father, who stood out of his chair pacing to the other side of the room. All he did was question his son, his choices and his feelings. What surged through his mind when he came to that conclusion. It felt like an interrogation. All of it blended together into a cloud of fog that he could barely traverse. That is until his father stopped to say one more thing.

  
  


_“You have ‘till tomorrow mornin’ to get out of this house.”_

  
  


_“W- What…?”_

  
  


_“You heard me.”_

  
  


His father left without saying another word. Rhett’s attention turned to his other family members, who barely looked at him, none of them wanting to speak up after that. He wasn’t going to wait until tomorrow morning, he snatched up his travel pack and was out the door before his father could come back. He drove off as fast as he could. It wasn’t supposed to turn out like that. Not at all. Why did he have to say it. He blamed himself the whole ride back to his shared apartment.

  
  


For the rest of his college years, Rhett had to live with the fact that only a few hours away his family rejected him and his lifestyle, practically throwing him out like trash. He still had hope that other members will contact him, affirming him, but that never came. Soon the town felt tained to him. He wasn’t enjoying his passion for film or hanging out with colleagues like he used to. Rhett finally made the decision to leave town, move to a place of his own away from his family and away from the pain they caused. His decision led him to live where he can be one with nature, another love of his, fairly secluded in a cabin surrounded by forest. That brings him to where he is now, almost 20 years later. 

  
  


Link stood there speechless. He would’ve never expected _that_ would be the reason for Rhett’s outdoorsy way of living. His chest pang with pain and anger for Rhett. How could any family do that to their own child? It made him think about his own family. Link is still in the closet, and hearing Rhett’s experience with coming out gave him fear for the future. What if his folks act the same way when he came out? What would he do then? He loved his family too much to just see them drift away because of him.

  
  


“Gosh Rhett I’m so sorry…” Link didn’t think as he hobbled his way to Rhett, bringing one arm around his shoulders and drawing him into a hug. Rhett stayed quiet as he hugged back, but Link could hear an occasional sniffle, believing the taller man’s holding back tears.

  
  


Link hears the axe fall to the ground, the snow muffling the noise. Rhett wrapped both his arms around Link more securely as if he was going to disappear at any moment. The sympathy the younger man showed him meant much more to him than he thought. He’s glad he saved him when he did.

***

***

***

Several days had passed and things have gone into a flow of familiarity the two men didn’t think would happen. Each morning, Rhett would help Link with his morning routines like helping him into the guest bathroom, decorated with dark wood cabinets plus stone tiling along the floor and the walls of the walk-in shower. When Link finished, Rhett would wrap new bandaging on his foot. In these moments they would catch lingering looks to each other, no words said in the fairly intimate air. They shared breakfast, telling more stories about their childhoods and their interests; finding a common one in the outdoors, specifically camping. With each new thing they learn about each other Link found them getting closer, whether it’s a deep friendship or something more he wasn’t sure yet. They’d spend the rest of the day helping out with chores and organizing the inside of the cabin, or when Link decides to be cheeky and throw snow at Rhett only to start a snowball fight with him, causing them to stumble into each other laughing. Nearly every moment of the harsh, winter days were spent together and neither of them mind.

  
  


Two weeks followed behind and Link started to feel better. He decided to feel brave enough to try and bear weight on that foot. With Rhett’s arm to steady him, his slowly placed his left foot on the ground putting his weight on it in small increments. It felt foreign to him at first since he’s been off it for so long, but there was barely any pain. Rhett looked at him with a surprised but proud smile. 

  
  


“You think you can walk on your own?” Rhett questioned.

  
  
  


Link let go of Rhett’s arm to test it out. He held himself up well and as he took his first few steps the pain lessened, his joints shaking off the rust. He’ll have an awkward limp but he can walk which made him happy. They continued the rest of their routine, changing out the bandages after Link’s shower with Rhett wrapping Link’s leg more securely to help with his new mobility. They took their time to the kitchen table where breakfast was waiting for them. 

  
  


“I got everything gathered up for you ready to go, hope you don’t mind,” Rhett spoke up as he shovelled waffles into his mouth.

  
  


“Huh? For what?” Link tilted his head.

  
  


“You need to get back to the resort and eventually your family, don’t you?” 

  
  


Shit. Link completely forgot the reason any of this is happening. He’s on an early vacation, and because of his injury’s healing time he needed to head out to North Carolina for Christmas by the end of the week. He checked the calendar on his phone. It’s Wednesday, meaning Link only had this day left to be with Rhett. A heavy feeling in his chest becoming more apparent the longer they sat there. Link knew Rhett felt the same way with the saddened expression on his face.

  
  


“Oh- yeah I- I do,” Link lowly said into his meal, not able to look up at Rhett. 

  
  


Link knew he couldn’t stay here with Rhett forever and eventually needed to get back to his own life, but there’s so many voices in his head telling him not to. If Link left, Rhett would be alone again. With everything Rhett revealed to him weeks ago, it’d hurt him to leave and possibly never see the lumberjack again. Not with all the time they’d spent together. The moments they shared. The strong wave of emotion nearly brought him to tears, but Rhett getting up from the table stopped him before he could. He wiped whatever tears threatened to slide down his cheeks.

  
  


“I- uh should go and get more groceries before the holidays.” Rhett slid his winter coat on, his back towards Link.

  
  


“I wanna come with you,” Link called out. 

  
  


Rhett stared back at the younger man. Without a fight, he nodded giving a mumble “Okay” to his guest. Link followed him out the door and into his truck, the ride to town quiet and longer than normal.

  
  


***

***

***  
  


The town center bustled more than usual with people doing last minute Christmas shopping. Families rushing in and out of stores made Link glad he didn’t have to do the shopping for his parents this year. Before they headed into the supermarket, Link looked over to a local hardware store which still sold boxes of Christmas decorations and a range of different sized trees. Link reached out for Rhett’s arm to stop him. 

  
  


“Link?” Rhett felt the arm grab his, the heat seeping into his own body. 

  
  


“Let’s celebrate Christmas together.” Link kept his gaze on Rhett.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Before I leave...I want to celebrate Christmas together, with you. Please. ” 

  
  


Rhett took a long look into Link’s eyes, a wide array of emotions behind them that he couldn’t pinpoint. It’s been a long time since he’s spent Christmas with another person, even if it was a stranger he met only three weeks ago. All he did was nod which is all Link needed before he started dragging Rhett over to the hardware store. 

  
  
  


The inside of the store was more crowded than the town center, so they tried to make the shopping quick. They picked out a fairly small tree compared to the monster-sized ones that made Rhett look like an ant. The tree came with rainbow lights already attached to it which made their lives easier. Link picked out the decorations, silver and blue baubles with matching garlands and a silver star to place on top. They also picked up lights for outside the cabin. Once they paid, they quickly headed over to the supermarket. 

  
  


To make the occasion much more special, they grabbed a cart full of dinner ingredients; including spiral ham, mashed potatoes, stuffing and a prepared chocolate cream cake for dessert. Rhett snuck a bottle of white wine under the cart while Link got distracted in another isle. The rest of the groceries can wait until tomorrow. Rhett checked out Link as he drove back home, seeing him smile for the first time since this morning. It made Rhett smile himself.

  
  


Once they got back, Link practically sprung out of the truck to grab the decorations from the back and brought them into the cabin. Rhett, with some heavy lifting and help from an injured Link, set the Christmas tree down in the middle of the living room. They self-assigned themselves with different tasks. Because of Link’s injury, Rhett took the job of hanging the lights outside. Link opened the box of decorations and began to gently place the baubles onto the branches of the tree, making sure they’re spaced out enough. The garland came next, wrapping around the tree like the stripes of a candy cane. 

  
  


“Hey Link, come outside!” Rhett called out to him. 

  
  


When Link got outside, the smile on his face widened. The lights sparkled a myriad of colors as it stretched along the lip of the rooftop. They also wrapped around the pillars on the patio to match. Rhett stood beside the younger man with a proud look on his face.

  
  


“Wow Rhett, they’re beautiful,” Link’s eyes followed the lights as they blinked across. 

  
  


_Not as beautiful as you_ Rhett thought. “Aren’t they? I’m glad they held,” Rhett laughed.

  
  


“Well now you come inside, the tree is nearly done.” Link waved Rhett over as he hobbled through the door, Rhett catching up to make sure Link didn’t hurt himself again. 

  
  


Link ducked behind the tree to plug it in, the rainbow lights shining bright and reflecting off of the baubles. Rhett stopped dead in his tracks just staring at the tree. It’s decorated beautifully, the baubles and garland placed in such a neat, calculated way. The symmetry aesthetically pleasing for the both of them. Link moved back to the front of the tree and sticking his hands out seemingly looking for a response.

  
  


“Link… Gosh, it’s stunning,” Rhett barely got the words out. He hasn’t decorated for the holidays like this since he was in college, the year before he left. It made him feel homesick. A tap on his shoulder caught his attention, Link giving him a concerned look. Rhett returned a small smile showing that he’s alright. He headed off into the kitchen to start on that promised dinner.

  
  


The two of them spent those waiting hours building a snowman outside, something Link wanted to do earlier but his injury got in the way. They took several articles of Rhett’s clothing to give the snowman more character, like his favorite beanie and a plaid scarf that looks brand new. A spare carrot from dinner gave the snowman his nose, and a handful of coal made up his eyes, mouth, and buttons. Link joked about the snowman being Rhett’s new roommate and promptly named him Leif, the name bearing a resemblance to the man.

  
  


Rhett headed into the kitchen to check on dinner, and by the time Link came back inside the table was covered in delicious food. Fluffy mashed potatoes and stuffing served in oval-shaped white baking dishes. The ham soaking in its juices right in the middle and the chocolate cream pie chilling in the fridge. Two glasses of white wine sitting pretty next to their plates. It isn’t huge like his usual family dinners, but it’s perfect in his eyes. They sat across from each other, passing the different food items to each other and serving themselves. Throughout dinner, they talked more than they ever did, about their childhoods and how they’d write on their desks in the first grade. Dessert came around, turning the evening into bitter-sweet memories. 

  
  


The night ended on the two sitting around the Christmas tree soaking in the festive season and each other’s company, old Christmas specials playing on the TV. In the morning Link had to leave to North Carolina and leave Rhett behind to celebrate the holidays alone. Throughout the three weeks Link hasn’t been himself and it wasn’t because of his sprained ankle. Every second spent with the lumberjack melted away the stress he’d felt when first arriving to the resort. Each smiled he tugged from those lips made his heart skip a beat and he remembered every detail of Rhett’s stories about his life. He’s never done that with any other person. These feelings only got stronger as the days went on. 

  
  


“Hey... Link?” Rhett broke through his thoughts.

  
  


“Yeah?”

“I- uh- I wanted to tell you something, kinda wanted to for a while now,” Rhett keep eye contact with Link which made him a bit nervous. “I- Gosh I don’t know how to even say this but- uh-” Rhett took a deep breath, “-I like you. Like _a lot_. I don’t know why but when we first got to talkin’ you were just so interesting and sweet, and taking care of you gave me a warm feeling in my heart- just lookin’ atcha made my heart skip beats man! I’m probably talking out of my ass but you became the most important thing in my life right now, I know it’s only been a few weeks but I really feel some-” 

  
  


Rhett’s rambling were cut off by the pressure of Link’s lips on his own. Their mouths slid with a surprising amount of ease topped with desperation. Soon their hands were everywhere; gentle caresses on the back of Rhett’s neck and hands prodding the skin peeking out from the underside of Link’s sweatshirt, which had slightly lifted from the exchange. It’s not long until their feverish pace took their toll, both pulling away to catch their breath.

  
  


“So uh…” Rhett spoke first.

  
  


“I- I like you too Rhett. Much more than you can imagine…” Link felt tears swelling in his eyes, it made him happy to know Rhett was feeling the same thing he has this whole time. Rhett’s eyes mirrored his. Link shifted to sitting in Rhett’s lap, his hands planted on either side of his face soaking in those beautiful forest green eyes that fit perfectly with his outdoorsy nature. Rhett stared into Link’s ocean blue eyes only to get lost enough to realize his situation _downstairs_.

  
  


“Rhett…” Link whispered, motioning down with his eyes. Rhett glanced down to see, and definitely feel, his jeans tenting in the front. 

  
  


“Oh- gosh sorry I uh-” Rhett bumbled on his words. Link moving around on Rhett’s lap wasn’t making his situation any easier on him, but he noticed a more than obvious bulge coming from the younger man’s pants, matching his. “Uh-”

  
  


“Take me upstairs, Rhett… I want you.” 

  
  


“Link, we can’t.” 

  
  


“What- Why not?”

Rhett gave a tap to the bandaging on Link’s ankle. “You’re ankle, remember? I don’t want to hurt you if things start getting hot and heavy, y’know?” Rhett’s face flushed a bit. Rhett was right and Link hated it. 

  
  


“Well what about something else then, like- uh… blowjobs?” It was Link’s turn to flush a bright red. He’s never been this forward about this type of stuff in his life and it showed. Rhett’s mouth slowly formed into a smirk as he wasted no time lifting both himself and Link up off the floor, moving to carry Link bridal style just like the day they met.

  
  


“Blowjobs it is then.”

  
  


Rhett carried Link up the stairs with relative ease and pushed his bedroom door open with his foot. When Rhett set the younger man down gently on his bed, Link realized he hasn’t been to Rhett’s bedroom before, or the entire second floor for that matter. The simple bedroom’s design caught Link’s attention; fairly big windows on the wall across from the main door with a door that leads to an outdoor balcony and another to the master bathroom. A small desk with its lamp turned on sat across from a king sized bed donned with plaid-colored blankets. It made Link’s heart race, to know he’s here and about to get _very_ personal with a handsome lumberjack he fell in love with.

  
  


Rhett dove in immediately and attacked Link’s neck with the intent of marking him up. The idea of Link visiting his family with his neck littered in hickies _he_ created could make him lose himself right there, but he held on for the beautiful creature beneath him. His hands trailed down Link’s sides until he lifted up the sweatshirt, tucking itself under Link’s chin and armpits. A small growl escaped his throat when he saw two perky nipples staring back at him. He gave an experimental flick of the left nipple with his tongue while he rolled the other one with his thumb, a surprised gasp escaping Link’s lips. 

  
  


“Y- Your hands are cold…” Link whispered. Rhett only huffed a laugh, the warm breath making Link shiver.

  
  


Rhett moved his tongue lower down Link’s body once his body arched, his nipples oversensitive, until he reached his navel. With his hands on his belt, Rhett glanced up at Link with a silent question. _Can I?_ Link knew what Rhett was asking and nodded in a silent response. The slow removal of his belt accompanied with navel kisses sent butterflies to Link’s stomach. _Oh gosh_ _Rhett’s_ _right there_ _I can’t believe this is really happening_ he thought. A few more tugs and pulls at his incredibly tight jeans and boxer briefs has Link laying half naked on Rhett’s bed, his hard cock landing on his stomach.

  
  


Rhett spat into his hand and reached out to grab onto Link, slowly dragging his fist up from base to tip, enticing a groan from above. He followed his technique from Link’s nipple and applied it to the head lapping up the precum rapidly building there. He slowly sank his mouth down further inch by inch. Link wasn’t an easy feat by any means, he got some length to him, but after a few short pauses Rhett made it to the base. Him swallowing made Link cry out a bit.

  
  


“Gosh, Rhett… that’s good. Please move,” Link whined.

  
  


Rhett hummed around Link’s cock before starting a slow pace, moving his tongue in different directions with every drag up. Link sat up onto his elbows to get a view of the action. He felt like he was dreaming, that the man he’s been swooning over wasn’t here between his legs sucking him off, but slight scrape of Rhett’s teeth along his sensitive skin kept him grounded in reality. Soon Rhett began to quicken his pace, his hands moving lower down and caressing Link’s balls. Link didn’t know how much longer he could last, every movement Rhett made punched more pants and moans from his mouth that grew in volume. Rhett’s other hand made its way down under Link’s balls, prodding at the puckering hole he so desperately wanted to bury himself in but knew he couldn’t. That was enough to send Link so close to the edge he tapped Rhett roughly on his shoulder.

  
  


“Rhett I- Oh god Rhett!” 

  
  


Rhett never let up as Link’s orgasm crashed into him like an avalanche, his elbows giving way under him so he latched his hands into the dirty blond’s wild curls. His moans echoed throughout the cabin as he spilled himself down Rhett’s throat. It felt like his whole body lifted out of the bed and ascended into a whole new heaven with how powerful his orgasm was, the slump of it afterwards noticeable as the bed shook. He stood there limp trying to catch his breath. Rhett slowly slid his mouth off of Link’s softening cock, swallowing any of the remaining seed in his mouth. He crawled up to meet Link in the eyes. 

  
  


“You okay, Link?” Rhett gently traced a finger on Link’s jaw, taking note of the strong structure.

  
  


“Wow… I- I’m more than okay yeah,” Link attempted to sit back on his elbows with a bit of shakiness still attached. “That was fantastic. Did you really swallow it?” 

  
  


Rhett shrugged and nodded, “It tasted pretty good, plus I wasn’t gonna clean that up right now,” He laughed. He moved himself away from Link and sat on the end of the bed. 

Link wondered what he was going to do until he caught a glimpse of Rhett’s hand grabbing his still clothed crotch, releasing some of that pressure. Rhett turned to give Link a look with blackened eyes. 

  
  


“I believe it’s my turn,” His voice low as he flashed another crotch grab at Link. If Link could come again he would.

  
  


Link wasted no time hobbling onto the floor between Rhett’s legs, those dark eyes following his every move. His hands mimicked similar movements Rhett pulled on him earlier, his hands trailing up his chest unbuttoning his plaid shirt as he went. He carefully moved along the large plain of Rhett’s torso, leaving a lingering flick of a nipple here and there. He’s much more built than he thought and it made his head spin. Rhett’s hums gave Link more courage to go further down planting occasional kisses to his midriff. 

  
  


He gave pause once he got to Rhett’s belt, the bulge looked a lot larger now that his face is inches away from it. Rhett noticed Link’s hesitation. 

  
  


“You don’t have to if you’re gettin’ cold feet.” Rhett placed a reassuring hand on Link’s cheek.

  
  


“No, I wanna. Jus’ give me a second.”

  
  


Rhett removed his hand and nodded. Link exhaled a deep breath before reaching for the taller man’s belt. His nerves caused him to fumble with it for a while before he finally got it open. Link’s inexperience with blowjobs showed with every passing second, but Rhett is giving him all the time he needed, which he appreciates. He slid the belt off and worked the button and zipper of Rhett’s jeans open, sliding them off first. Rhett practically busted out of his boxer briefs, his underwear barely containing him. Link gave the underwear some sloppy wet kisses as he slipped it off, Rhett’s cock bouncing out of its confines. 

  
  


_Holy shit_ , Link said out loud by accident causing Rhett to laugh lowly. He was _massive_ , much bigger than he’d ever dealt with before, likely bigger than his own too. It dripped a bit of precum from the angry red tip which made Link salivate. Was it even going to fit into his mouth? Probably not but damn if he wasn’t going to try. He gave the shaft a few experimental tugs feeling his fingers drag across the velvety soft skin, a low moan escaping the taller man’s lips. His tongue traveling upward from the base to the tip and his mouth latching onto the head, licking the newly produced precum off. The taste was intoxicating to Link and it wasn’t long before he attempted to sink his mouth down on the huge cock. He only got a few inches before suddenly gagging, moving off and away from Rhett. 

  
  


“Whoa, hey, just take it slow okay? No need to rush it,” Rhett bent down to make sure Link was okay. Link nodded and positioned himself back between Rhett’s legs.

  
  


Link started much slower this time, making sure to still and relax his throat when he hits a snag. His mouth felt so full yet he still had a few more inches to go. Soon he hit the back of his throat and couldn’t fit anymore into him, so he started his pace from there, bringing a hand up to stroke the last remaining inches. A deep guttural groan escaped Rhett’s lips.

  
  


“Gosh, baby, your throat’s so tight and warm.” Rhett glanced down, watching Link’s movements intently. “You’re doin’ good so far, so proud. Not many can take it this well.” Link’s heart fluttered with how verbal Rhett’s getting.

  
  


Link quickened his pace, giving a bit of a twisting motion with some occasional licks to the head as he went. Rhett moved one hand over to rake into Link’s salt and pepper hair feeling the way he bobbed on his cock. After a while, his grip tightens and he begins to stand up doing his best to keep Link on him. Link let his hands fall into his lap as Rhett took over, thrusting his hips into his new lover’s mouth. His pace began slow, making sure Link can handle it without gagging, but soon his thrusts get faster pushing the rest of the inches down the younger man’s throat. Link’s eyes swell with tears from the pounding his throat is taking. 

  
  


“Fuck, baby, I knew you’d take all of my cock so well. Hang on baby, I’m gettin’ there. You’re throat feels so damn good Link, I’m close-” Rhett’s grunts and groans increase in volume along with the feverish pace of his thrusts, he knew he wouldn’t last any longer. Link braced himself for the climax. “Fuck, coming- agh!” 

  
  
  


With a final few thrusts, Rhett buried himself completely as he spilled his seed down Link’s throat. There was so much that Link could barely get most of it down so he moved off of Rhett’s cock, the last of his shots hitting him in his hair and on his glasses. He swallowed the rest to the best of his abilities. Rhett used his extra energy to grab a wet towelette from the master bathroom for Link, who used it to clean his hair and glasses before handing it back. Rhett cleaned himself up before tossing it in the hamper near the bathroom door. He then dragged Link into bed, wrapping themselves under the covers.

  
  


“That’s probably the best blowjob I’ve ever gotten,” Rhett whispered into Link’s ear, spooning him from behind before Link could react. 

  
  


“Just ‘probably’?” Link turned his head to his side.

  
  


“Okay it is the best,” Rhett’s laugh was deep, vibrating even in Link’s chest.

  
  


Link only smiled. “Yeah, I thought so.”

  
  


The two of them laid in the bask of their afterglow, the moonlight beaming through the wooden blinds of the windows. Rhett fell asleep before Link could which left him to his thoughts. Tomorrow he leaves, and he didn’t know how to prepare for that. Prepare for life without Rhett. It wasn’t long before sleep overtook his thoughts. He’ll deal with all of that in the morning.

  
***

***

***

  
  


The morning sun shone through the blinds illuminating the bedroom with a soft orange glow. The slow seep of the winter cold into their blanket woke Link up, curling up to keep himself warm. Memories of the previous night played out inside his head, the phantom touches of Rhett’s hands feinted warmth and nearly stirred himself to life for a second round. He leaned back only to find the bed empty behind him. He sat up to find Rhett gone, his clothes disappearing with him. The fear in him nearly settled before he heard a grunt coming from the bathroom, sighing in relief.

  
  


Link slid off the bed, still with nothing on but his sweatshirt, and checked on Rhett. The lumberjack stood in the middle of the large bathroom stretching out his limbs. To Link he resembled a large oak tree, its branches spread wide and leaves beautiful. He noticed that the taller man didn’t dress himself either, still wearing nothing but his button-up shirt from last night. He exhaled a deep shaky breath.

  
  


“Hey you,” Link greeted him.

  
  


Rhett smiled as he heard the familiar voice, turning to check out Link, “Hey, sleep well?”

  
  


Link closed the distance between the two of them, moving behind the taller man and trailing his hands up his torso. His face buried into the crook of Rhett’s neck and hummed as a response. Rhett let out a low deep laugh as he turned around, reaching to grab a hold of Link’s ass. 

  
  


“Someone’s a bit eager,” Rhett whispered in Link’s ear as he planted kisses along his neck, seeing the hickies from last night blossom. Link shivered, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck pressing his body forward. His half-hard cock gently brushing up against Rhett’s thigh.

  
  


“Mm, I don’t think we have time for that right now baby,” Rhett halted Link’s movements. Link felt some stirring in his chest from the pet name.

  
  


“Why not?” Link whined. 

  
  


Link felt Rhett’s mouth turn into a frown as he pulled away. “You have to catch your flight soon.”

  
  


Oh. Link nearly forgot about his flight back home. His arms slid down the front of Rhett’s torso before falling off entirely, moving away from the man. Rhett reached out to grab onto Link’s arms not wanting him to drift off just yet. He guided him to the walk-in shower, which he turned on, stripped off his button-up and stepped inside, hoping Link would follow. Link pulled his sweatshirt over his head and entered the shower. They spent the time washing each other in silence, their hands tracing over every inch of their bodies. None of it was sexual. They savored having each other physically knowing the other was there with them, that all of this was real and not an elaborate dream. Mentally knowing they’ll be seperated in a matter of hours, unsure if they’ll ever see each other again.

  
  


Link was the first to exit the bathroom, wrapped in a plush red towel, he reached for his phone to check the time. 8:35 AM. He needed to be at the airport by 10 to go through the holiday rush and get on his plane in time. That meant he had to leave _now_. He dressed himself without a word, using a scarf to cover up the hickies and boots to cover his bandaged ankle, and headed downstairs. On his way, he grabbed his luggage from the guest bedroom. Rhett quietly followed afterwards. He offered to carry Link’s bags for him to his truck to put less stress on his ankle. As Rhett was about to get into his truck he noticed Link was nowhere outside, so he walked back into the cabin to find Link standing in the middle of the living room, his head held down. 

  
  


“Link?” Rhett approached, lifting the younger man’s head. A stream of tears fell down Link’s cheeks. He didn’t know what to say.

  
  


“I- I don’t wanna go… I can’t…” Link sobbed.

  
  


“Link…”

  
  


“I don’t wanna leave you Rhett… I don’t know if I can live my life knowing that I may never see you again, please Rhett, please don’t let me go…” Link fell to his knees, giving up on holding tears back. Rhett followed him and held him. He held him as tight as he could, circling a hand on the other’s back to sooth him. Rhett felt tears streak down his own cheeks unable to stop them.

  
  


“I don’t want you to leave either Link, I really don’t… but I’m not sure what we can do,” Rhett wished he knew. He didn’t think Link had the time between his job and responsibilities to visit him every once in a while. A muffled response pushed his thoughts back.

  
  


“What was that?” Rhett questioned.

  
  


“Come with me.”

  
  


“W- What?”

  
  


“ _Come with me_ , Rhett,” Link lifted his head, his puffy red eyes meeting Rhett’s. “Pack up a bag and come with me, please. We… We can think of something else later, just… _please_.” 

  
  


Rhett broke his gaze from Link’s watery eyes to linger his attention upstairs. He turned back to Link, gently pressing his lips to the quivering ones below. His hands cupping both sides of Link’s face.

  
  


“I’ll go pack… wait for me in the truck,” Rhett smiled. Link lunged to hug Rhett so tight the wind got knocked out of him. Rhett rushed up the stairs while Link ran as fast as he could outside, his ankle the last thing on his mind.

  
  


Rhett found the biggest duffel bag he can find and mindlessly stuffed it with clothes. His heart raced at the speed of sound. Was he crazy doing this for someone he only met three weeks ago? Yes, but he didn’t care one bit. He knew what he’s feeling. He fell in love with this man and would do anything to be with him, even if that meant leaving behind his life amongst nature temporarily. He’ll come back for more of his stuff but for now he just needed the essentials. Soon the duffel bag filled completely, and Rhett hurried downstairs making sure everything turned off before heading out.

  
  


The drive to the airport was nerve-racking for the both of them. Link took the time to explain to Rhett how is family acted and how they can be very ‘question heavy’ towards new people. Rhett realized something as Link spoke. How was Link’s family going to react seeing a random stranger they haven’t met before suddenly dropping by for the holidays? Not to mention Link’s ankle hasn’t fully healed yet and even with the boots he still had a limp. They’d just have to deal with it when they get there.

  
  


Just as they predicted, the airport was packed with families making last minute flights before the holidays. They got lucky enough to get a second ticket for Link’s flight to North Carolina and got their baggage loaded in on time. As they sat in their seats on the plane, the constant nerves and questions about Link’s family and their future shot through their heads. If they can survive the onslaught from the trip, what were they going to do after the holidays? For now, they took the time to rest during the flight and prepare.

  
  


***

***

***  
  


After the plane landed at their destination, both men headed out to claim their baggage and rent out a car for the trip. Link inputs the address into the GPS so Rhett can drive them to his parent’s house. The men couldn’t be any more anxious as they got closer to the house. Link only hoped that his folks can handle Rhett being there well, plus he had to think of a good excuse for his sprained ankle if they notice his limp. Shit.

  
  


They arrived at the Neal’s residence in the nick of time, the evening sun illuminating the road and several houses around the neighborhood started turning on their Christmas lights, including Link’s parent’s house. Link hesitated as he rang the doorbell. They were greeted with the family dog Jade followed by Link’s mother who immediately pulled his son into a tight hug. She noticed the towering man beside him and gave Link a questioning look.

  
  


“Oh Ma, this is Rhett, He’s a friend of mine. He couldn’t be with his family in time so I just invited him. Hope you don’t mind,” The word ‘friend’ left a weird feeling in his chest but he ignored it for now.

  
  


“Aw no worries dear, nice to meet you Rhett, please come in!” Sue smiled as she walked inside. The two followed after her, instantly greeted by the rest of the family who sat around in the living room. No one seemed to notice Link’s limp. Thank god.

  
  


Rhett felt a bit out of place being around Link’s family members who, just like Link warned, began asking him questions about his life. What he does for a living, was he seeing anyone or had kids, and how he met Link. He answered vaguely, not wanting to reveal many of those details in case they get the wrong idea about him. On the other side of the room, Link caught up with his father talking about how well the film career is treating him.

  
  


“Met any lucky lady’s during your shoots? Anyone holding you down yet?” His dad Charles nudged his side laughing, Link fake laughed with him.

  
  


“No, but uh- I did find someone I like,” Link knew he’d walk on coals saying that but he wanted to say it to _someone_. It’s something he’s happy about. His dad turned to him surprised.

  
  


“You thinkin’ of settlin’ down with her son?” 

  
  


“Well not yet but dad it’s not-” It’s starting again and Link wanted to just hide away upstairs.

  
  


“Well whaddya waitin’ for?”

  
  


“It’s just that-” He wanted it to stop.

  
  


“You ain’t gettin’ any younger and I’d love to see some grandkids some day-”

  
  


“Dad STOP!” The whole room turned to Link and his father. Charles stood stunned at Link’s sudden outburst.

  
  


Link moved to the front of the living room, standing in front of the delicately decorated Christmas tree. It reminded Rhett of the one in his cabin. Everyone, including Rhett, stared at Link waiting for another possible outburst. Link thought about this moment since the car ride to the airport. He knew one day he’d have to do this, and with everyone’s undivided attention on him, now would be the time to do it.

  
  


“Um- I uh- I have something important I need to say,” The room dead quiet, Link took in a deep breath before continuing, “For years now I’ve been asked the same questions every time I visit, ‘When will I find that perfect girl? When will I get married or have children?’ and- well… I finally have the answer to them.” Link glanced around the room, his attention lingering on Rhett longer than the others. If Rhett can do it, so can he.

  
  


“Everyone… I’m gay,” Link moved forward and grabbed Rhett’s arm, dragging him back with him, “And this man here is my new boyfriend. I love him more than any in this world, and I’m sorry… but that’s the answer.” Link’s heart raced faster than he ever imagined it could.

  
  


The whole family gave Link a shocked expression, especially Rhett, who’s heart matched Link’s in speed. The fact that Link had the courage to come out to his family _while_ he’s there made the feeling in his chest blossom and it nearly drove him into tears. Link stood like a statue next to him, frozen.

  
  


“Honey,” Sue walked up to her son and hugged him, “You don’t need to be sorry for that. If anyone who should be sorry it’s us.” She waved to the rest of the family.

  
  


“But-” Link started but his mom stopped him with a finger on his lips.

  
  


“No buts. Lincoln, we love you, and we always will no matter the choices you make in life. We’ll support you.” Link’s eyes watered as his mother spoke. The family spoke out their support for the younger man, including his father who apologized for his questions earlier that evening.

  
  


Link never knew how lucky he was to have a family like his, hearing Rhett’s story about his coming out making him much for grateful for this moment. He could feel Rhett squeeze his hand firmly from behind him, the emotions traveling between them. Link thanked his family before heading upstairs with Rhett to set their luggage down and wind down from the event.

  
  


An hour later, Link’s mother called everyone into the kitchen for the traditional Christmas dinner. The whole family, including Jade, rushed to grab their seat at the dinner table while Rhett and Link took their time. Rhett stopped Link in the archway before they stepped into the kitchen.

  
  


“That was brave of you to do Link. I’m happy they took it well,” Rhett commented.

  
  


“Thanks, I’m glad too. Though I know the questioning isn’t going to stop, but at least they’ll ask appropriate ones.” Rhett nodded in agreement, something distracting him after causing him to chuckle.

  
  


“What’s so funny?” Link asked. Rhett only pointed up and Link followed, noticing a mistletoe above their heads. Link flushed a bright red. 

  
  


“You owe me, remember?” Rhett joked about their earlier agreement. Link looked into the kitchen nervously. Rhett realized that Link’s family were able to see them and turned back to Link.

  
  


“Hey, we don’t have to if you don’t-”

  
  


Link cut Rhett off with the gentle press of his lips on his own. Rhett raised his hands to cup Link’s face, the younger man’s hands reaching to grab onto his elbows for support. The world seemed to melt around them as they deepened the kiss, forgetting the family completely until a collective ‘aww’ came from the kitchen breaking their immersion. They laughed as they broke the kiss, giving each other loving looks.

  
  


“I love you too Link,” Rhett whispered, responding to what Link said in his impromptu coming out speech.

  
  


Rhett and Link ignored the family’s teasing as they dove back for another kiss.


End file.
